


Baby Giraffe

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life hands you a golden moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture. - [Giraffe](http://www.quickmeme.com/img/cc/ccca725878ecba021b52c8c997e022e9721797c98420e2fd040636157858692e.jpg)

"River, Help!"

"You're doing fine, Sweetie!"

The nine foot tall baby giraffe, all awkward legs and neck, gallumped along chasing the Doctor across the African savannah. The Doctor, all legs and neck, ran hell bent for leather in front of it.

River put a finger to her cheek and just grinned.

Sometimes life got no better than this.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
